


Zahnradmechanismen

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Percy can have a little Traumabewältigung and two boyfriends, as a treat.
Relationships: Roger Davies/Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318
Kudos: 1





	Zahnradmechanismen

**Author's Note:**

> _I'm coming home  
>  Tell the world I'm coming home  
> Let the rain wash away  
> All the pain of yesterday  
> I know my kingdom awaits  
> And they've forgiven my mistakes_   
>  [home is where the heart is](http://gedanken-zirkus.livejournal.com/6583.html?thread=456375#t456375)
> 
> **CN: Anxiety, Depression, Emeto, Survivor's Guilt, Erwähnung von Krieg und Tod**  
> 

Obwohl er genau weiß, dass er es tun könnte, bringt Percy es nicht über sich, gleich nach dem Krieg wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Das Blut seines Bruders klebt an seinen Händen, auch wenn es niemand so direkt ausspricht. Keiner sagt: _Fred müsste noch hier sein, nicht Du. Niemand will Dich hier. Geh‘ einfach._ Aber Percy kann genau spüren, dass sie es alle denken. Dass sie ihn alle dafür verurteilen, dass er so lange weg gewesen ist; dass er der Letzte gewesen ist, mit dem Fred gesprochen hat, bevor er gestorben ist. Er und nicht George. Nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass er Rookwood hinterher gejagt ist und versucht hat, ihn zur Strecke zu bringen, ändert etwas daran, dass er sich hilflos und schrecklich fühlt. Es hat Fred nicht zurückgebracht. Und seine Schuld hat es auch nicht gemildert. (Er kann nicht an den Tag zurückdenken, ohne dass ihm der Kloß in seinem Hals bis auf den Magen sinkt und ihm jedweden Appetit austreibt. Im Normalfall kann er noch nicht einmal über Fred nachdenken, ohne dass ihm übel wird und seine Hände kalt sind und zittern. Vielleicht wird sich das nie ändern. Den Preis muss er zahlen. Das ist in Ordnung, denkt er.)

**  
**

* * *

**  
**

Es dauert Monate, bevor er sich dazu aufraffen kann, wieder zur Arbeit zu gehen und keine Schweißausbrüche zu erleiden, nur weil er das Ministerium betritt und an all seine Fehler erinnert wird; daran erinnert wird, dass sein Vater im selben Gebäude arbeitet; daran, dass er alles falsch gemacht hat, was man falsch machen kann; daran, dass er eigentlich ganz allein ist und das auch verdient hat.

Aber irgendwann arbeitet er wieder tagaus, tagein, als wäre er niemals weg gewesen; routiniert wie ein Uhrwerk, das nur ein wenig Schmiere benötigt hat. Er fühlt sich, als greife eins seiner Zahnräder ins Leere.

  


* * *

  


Zweieinhalb Jahre nach dem Krieg, als er denkt, dass er endlich wieder dazu bereit ist, sich zu rehabilitieren und ein Sozialleben aufzubauen, schreibt er Penelope Clearwater einen Brief, weil sie die einzige ist, mit der er je näher zu tun gehabt hat. (Gut, da ist auch Oliver Wood, mit dem er sich den Schlafsaal geteilt hat, aber mit dem hat er nie etwas außerhalb von Hogwarts gemacht; warum sollte er sich gerade bei dem melden? Wahrscheinlich ist Fred besser mit ihm befreundet gewesen als Percy. Weil sie doch im selben Team waren und Quidditch miteinander gespielt haben. Und Percy nicht.)

  


* * *

  


Keine drei Monate nach dem Brief an Penelope, treffen sie sich im _Tropfenden Kessel_ , um auszutauschen, was sich in den Jahren seit ihrem Abschluss alles ereignet hat. (Penelope hat so viel erlebt. Sie hat die Welt umreist, mit ihrer _Freundin Suzie_ , die Percy vom Sehen her kennt, weil sie nur ein Jahr unter ihnen und in Ravenclaw gewesen ist; und sie arbeitet als Heilerin in St. Mungos, um sich um die Opfer des Krieges zu kümmern, die dort noch immer behandelt werden. – Und Percy? Ja, Percy ist immer noch so, wie er es immer gewesen ist. Ereignislos, brav und langweilig.)

  


* * *

  


Sie treffen sich immer wieder, bis Percy auch Suzie und Roger kennenlernt, mit denen Penny seit Ewigkeiten befreundet ist, sodass Percy schon lange von ihnen gehört hätte, wenn er sich nur weniger mit seinem eigenen Leid beschäftigt hätte. (Aber Percy ist schrecklich selbstbezogen nach dem Krieg, und eigentlich auch davor, das weiß er, das ist ihm klar; aber es so deutlich vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, schmerzt ihn dennoch.)

Ihre Treffen zu viert gehen, bis Suzie und Penny einmal kurzfristig absagen müssen, und Percy und Roger allein im _Tanzenden Phönix_ sitzen, ohne recht zu wissen, was sie miteinander anfangen sollen.

  


* * *

  


Roger und er verstehen sich erstaunlich gut, stellt Percy fest. Sie haben einen ähnlichen Humor, nur dass Rogers vielleicht ein wenig bissiger ist und ein bisschen weniger subtil; sie lesen dieselben Bücher, aber stimmen oftmals nicht in ihren Erkenntnissen überein, was ihre Diskussionen spannend werden lässt; sie interessieren sich beide für Alte Runen und die Geschichte der Zauberei, so sehr sogar, dass sie manchmal stundenlang ihre Köpfe zusammenstecken, um historische Anekdoten und Witze miteinander auszutauschen.

Und irgendwann merkt Percy, dass er Roger vielleicht ein bisschen anders mag, als er seine Freunde mag. Ein bisschen viel zu viel zu sehr vielleicht.

  


* * *

  


Vier Jahre sind seit dem Krieg vergangen, als Percy und Roger vollständig bekleidet und sehr schepps auf Rogers Bett liegen, die Füße still auf dem Boden und die Augen an die Decke gerichtet. Sie beobachten kleine flirrende Lichter, die wie Sterne und Galaxien aussehen und die Roger nur für sie beide an die Decke gezaubert hat.

Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Roger nach Percys Hand greift und Percy ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus lächeln sehen kann. Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass Percy leise und viel zu nervös _Ich liebe Dich_ sagt und es vollkommen ernst meint.

  


* * *

  


Sie sind zusammen, fest und überhaupt nicht mehr richtig verliebt. (Das zwischen ihnen ist tief sitzend und behaglich; es ist Zuhause- und Glücklichsein; aber es ist nicht das nervöse Flattern im Magen, das Percy zu Anfang so schrecklich gestresst hat. Darüber sind sie längst hinaus.)

Irgendwann ziehen sie zusammen und Percy denkt sich: Langsam, aber sicher fühlt er sich in seinem Leben wieder wohl. So wohl, dass er sich mehr schlecht als recht damit beschäftigen muss, wie er mit seinem zukünftigen Leben weiterverfahren möchte. (Er hat keine Ahnung und es macht ihm Angst, weil er sonst _immer_ einen Plan hat.)

  


* * *

  


Es ist Juni 2003 und Percy weiß nicht warum, aber Roger hat ihn mit zu einem Spiel von _Puddlemere United_ gegen die _Falmouth Falcons_ mitgenommen.

»Ich wollte immer für die _Falmouth Falcons_ spielen, als wir noch in Hogwarts waren«, sagt Roger ganz aufgeregt, als sie auf der Tribüne Platz genommen haben und Percys Hand sich viel zu fest um Rogers Finger verkrampft, weil er Quidditchtribünen schon immer gehasst hat. (Er versucht sich einzureden, dass es nicht an der Höhe liegt, weil es so _irrational_ ist, Angst vor einem absolut sicheren _schrecklich weit oben gelegenen …_ )

Percy atmet erst wieder durch, als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen haben. Aber auch dann nicht für lange, weil Roger ihn mit sich zieht; durch eine Tür, die offensichtlich nicht für einfache Zuschauer gedacht ist, weil in großen, schwarzen, fettgedruckten Lettern _Privat_ darauf steht. Percy versucht ihn davon abzuhalten, nach drinnen zu stürmen, aber nicht einmal Rogers Schritte verlangsamen sich.

Sie bleiben vor einer unscheinbar wirkenden Tür stehen, auf der nur _Umkleide_ steht und mehr nicht. Roger hält sich nicht damit auf, anzuklopfen, stattdessen reißt er die Tür auf und bahnt sich seinen Weg durch aufgestellte Spindreihen und halbnackte Männer, die gerade im Begriff sind, sich nach einer heißen Dusche anzuziehen. Und die ganze Zeit hält Roger Percys Finger umschlossen, sodass der keine Chance hat, sich umzudrehen und zu fliehen.

Roger begrüßt ein paar der Männer mit freundlichen Grußworten, ab und an sogar mit Namen. Percys Ohren werden heiß und er ist sich sicher, dass sein gesamte Gesicht rot sein muss. _Er ist hier fehl am Platz. Er muss hier weg._ Aber er folgt Roger trotzdem immer weiter, bis sie ganz hinten angekommen sind. (Eigentlich sind es nur ein paar Meter, vielleicht sieben Schritte insgesamt, aber Percy kommt es vor wie eine Ewigkeit; als würden sie in klitzekleinen Minischritten gehen, die sich kaum vom Fleck bewegen.)

»Oliver!«

Roger bleibt vor jemandem stehen, der Percy viel zu bekannt vorkommt. Jemand, der ihm seit Jahren nur noch in Zeitungsartikeln begegnet ist. Jemand, den er nie angeschrieben hat, weil er sich einfach nicht dazu überwinden konnte.

»Roger!«, Olivers Stimme klingt gedämpft durch das Shirt, das er sich gerade über den Kopf zieht, bevor er sich ihnen zuwendet und mit einem verwirrten Blick auf Percy fortfährt: »Du weißt, dass Du eigentlich nicht hier sein darfst, oder?« Plötzlich breitet sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er zwinkert Percy zu. »Autogramme bekommt man in den Umkleiden nicht.«

»Du hast gesagt, ich soll Dich nach dem Spiel abholen«, antwortet Roger und Oliver zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben, bevor er fragt: »Und da walzt Du einfach in die Umkleide rein?«

»Du kennst mich doch«, erwidert Roger und es scheint einen Moment zwischen den beiden zu geben, den Percy nicht teilen, nicht _verstehen_ kann. »Also, gehen wir dann?« Sie grinsen sich an und Percy ist auf einmal viel, viel dankbarer dafür, dass Roger noch immer seine Hand fest und beruhigend umschlossen hält. (Weil er sich dann nicht ganz so unwichtig vorkommt.)

  


* * *

  


_»Erzähl‘ mir etwas, das sonst keiner weiß«, fordert Roger ihn eines Nachts auf, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen haben. »Irgendwas, das Du noch niemandem erzählt hast.«_

__

»Ich weiß nicht, ob es das etwas gibt«, erwidert Percy vorsichtig, weil er weiß, dass das ganz und gar nicht stimmt.

__

»Na komm‘ schon. Ich erzähl‘s auch niemandem weiter«, flüstert Roger und, obwohl er sich denkt, dass es ein Fehler ist, weil es ja nicht umsonst ein Geheimnis gewesen ist, antwortet er: »In der Schule bin ich schrecklich verliebt gewesen.«

__

»In wen?«, will Roger wissen.

__

_»In Oliver Wood.« Und manchmal ist er es immer noch._

  


* * *

  


»Du hast es ihm gesagt«, wirft Percy Roger vor, als sie am Abend wieder nach Hause kommen. »Du hast mir versprochen, dass Du es niemandem weitersagst, aber _ihm_ hast Du es erzählt!« Hektische Flecken bilden sich auf Percys Händen und seinem Hals.

»Ich weiß nicht, was Du meinst.« Rogers Stimme klingt scheinheilig und die Art, wie seine Augen kurz zur Seite schnellen, sagt Percy, dass er es selbst weiß und bemerkt hat, dass Percy es auch weiß.

»Ach ja? Und wie kommt es dann, dass Oliver den ganzen Abend mit mir geflirtet hat?«, stößt Percy wütend aus (und auch verängstigt, ja, okay, er gibt es ja zu, er hat eine Heidenangst!) »Willst Du etwa behaupten, dass Du das nicht bemerkt hättest?« Percy gibt ein Geräusch von sich, das entfernt an ein gestresstes Stöhnen erinnert. »Es ist _demütigend_.«

»Was?« Diesmal schleicht sich echte Verblüffung in Rogers Gesichtsausdruck. »Vielleicht meint er es ja ernst? Vielleicht mag er Dich.«

»Wie soll er mich mögen, Roger? Er kennt mich ja nicht einmal.« Und damit dreht Percy sich um, damit er sich die Zähne putzen und erschöpft schlafen gehen kann. Roger folgt ihm nicht und Percy ist froh drum. Er wüsste sowieso nicht, was tun.

  


* * *

  


Aus, für Percy unerfindlichen, Gründen kommt Oliver immer öfter bei ihnen vorbei, um sich mit Roger zu treffen. (Aber auch, um sich mit Percy über alte Zeiten zu unterhalten, als wären sie die besten Freunde gewesen. Was sie nie gewesen sind. Für Percy vielleicht schon, aber nicht für Oliver. Aber Percy hat Oliver auch immer aus der Ferne angeschmachtet, ohne sich jemals mehr Hoffnungen deswegen zu machen. So sehr angeschmachtet, dass er zu jedem einzelnen von Olivers Spielen gegangen ist, obwohl ihn die Tribüne in Angst und Schrecken versetzt und er die Regeln des Spiels an sich nie verstanden hat.)

  


* * *

  


»Ich mag Dich«, sagt Oliver eines Tages ohne bestimmten Anlass.

»Das … freut mich«, erwidert Percy, der gerade dabei ist, ein Loch in seinem Mantel zu stopfen.

»Nein, ich meine: Ich _mag_ Dich, Percy.« Oliver sagt es in diesem seltsam drängenden Ton, als würde Percy etwas ganz Essentielles entgehen. Und dann bemerkt Percy seinen Fehler.

»Das tut mir leid«, presst er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor, obwohl sein Herz so heftig klopft wie seit langer, langer Zeit nicht mehr, »aber ich mag Roger. Offensichtlich.«

»Gar kein Problem.« Plötzlich ist ihm Oliver sehr viel näher. »Den mag ich nämlich auch ziemlich gern.«

  


* * *

  


Letztendlich sind sechs Jahre vergangen, seit der Krieg beendet wurde, und Percy hat sich ein Leben aufgebaut, das er um nichts in der Welt würde aufgeben wollen. Und trotzdem. Obwohl er mit Roger und Oliver zusammenlebt und auch mit seiner Position im Ministerium zufrieden ist, ist da immer noch dieses Zahnrad in ihm, das immer wieder versucht, sich in den geschmeidigen, reibungslosen Ablauf der anderen einzufügen, aber stattdessen nur ins Leere greift. Und ihm wird klar, dass er sich endlich dem stellen muss, dem er all die Jahre, so gut es eben ging, aus dem Weg gegangen ist: Seiner Familie.

Aber zum ersten Mal, seit im Mai 1998 Hogwarts betreten hat, um an der Seite seiner Geschwister und Eltern zu kämpfen, fühlt er sich tatsächlich dazu bereit, ihnen unter die Augen zu treten. (Vielleicht liegt es an den vernünftigen Argumenten, die Roger immer wieder aufbringt, oder eventuell auch an den bekräftigenden Worten, die Oliver immer zu finden scheint. Oder vielleicht ist Percy auch nur einfach endlich klargeworden, dass er zurück nach Hause kommen kann, weil ihm schon längst vergeben worden ist. Weil er nicht Alleinschuld an allem trägt, das ihnen zugestoßen ist. Er wird in Ordnung sein. Er weiß es.)


End file.
